


Hey, hyung, are you fire?

by freysan



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: I Don't Even Know, M/M, One sentence challenge, Why Did I Write This?, but some of them are not supposed to be one sentence at all, minor relationship WonKyun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-10 00:06:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8918836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freysan/pseuds/freysan
Summary: ...because you’re hot and I want s’more. Or a very out of time one sentence challenge for JooKyun.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Taken from "theme set Gamma" from an old fanfic meme, the one-sentence challenge (http://1sentenceorder.livejournal.com/1531.html). I know, this meme is super outdated but I have nothing to do, I'm bored, and I cannot write an actual full length fic so I had this instead. Turned out it was much more difficult than I expected. Thus, some prompts were connected with others while I butchered some sentence structures for a few of them.
> 
> Also, Monsta X members were mentioned randomly but I didn't tag them because it was still mostly JooKyun. There are some minor WonKyun scattered around, too, because they're like my 2nd OTP in MX. They also love each other a lot. XD

 

#01 – Ring  
Changkyun thinks it’s ironic that the ring feels heavier in his finger now that it has lost its meaning as Jooheon chooses another person over him.

 

#02 – Hero  
The youngest can claim he doesn’t need a hero but that won’t stop Jooheon from taking care of him as best as he can.

 

#03 – Memory  
50 years down the lane, Jooheon’s memories will start fading but it won’t matter because the heart will remember what the mind will not and he will still look at Changkyun as if he’s the most wonderful person in the world despite the wrinkles and not knowing exactly who he is.

 

#04 – Box  
“Hyung, a shoebox is not exactly the safest place to hide your sex toys, wtf?!”

 

#05 – Run  
Changkyun runs around the world, leaves to chase the freedom he always has but never felt; Jooheon stays behind, welcoming him with open arms whenever he remembers to return home.

 

#06 – Hurricane  
It’s amazing how Changkyun seems calm and composed as he greets Jooheon while his messed up bedroom is the only evidence of his earlier panic when he was looking for clothes to wear for their first official date.

 

#07 – Wings  
Jooheon can’t help but give a sad smile when 5-year-old Changkyun touches his black wings and asks if he’s an angel or a demon because how can he tell the kid that yes he’s an angel, but not one of the kind ones, because he belongs to death and he’s here to take him.

 

#08 – Cold  
Jooheon loves it when Changkyun feels cold because it’s the only time the younger will voluntarily cuddle next to him and accept his tight hug that is otherwise refused with a whiny “Hyung, don’t coddle me! I’m not a baby.”

 

#09 – Red  
Changkyun has never hated the color red until now as he lay in the pool of his own blood, chasing his last breath, while Jooheon sat lifeless beside him in their upturned, wrecked car.

 

#10 – Drink  
When someone asks them the beginning of their love story, their response is always the cliché “spilled drink” skipping important details like both of them being in a bar, a bit beyond tipsy, and that the beer was spilled in Jooheon’s crotch which made Changkyun try to pull his pants off, resulting in an impromptu blowjob in the dingy restroom which led to Changkyun going home with Jooheon for more even though he didn’t even know him yet (formal introductions happened the morning after).

 

#11 – Midnight  
Like clockwork, Kkukkungie wakes Joo-master up every midnight to demand cuddles regardless of the copious amount food and attention, intense playtime included, the cat has been given just hours ago before bedtime.

 

#12 – Temptation  
If you ask Jooheon what temptation is, his mind will always wander to Changkyun’s lips and all the sinful things he wants to do with it.

 

#13 – View  
The cityscape behind him may have a spectacular view if only he’d notice it but his attention is focused on Jooheon pressing him against the glass window giving anybody 30 floors below who dare look up a spectacular view of him being fucked instead.

 

#14 – Music  
Jooheon never fully grasped the concept of experience inspiring lyrics until Changkyun became his and suddenly his songs of “please let me love you” has evolved into “thanks for loving me, too.”

 

#15 – Silk (+ 16)  
Changkyun usually loves how good silk feels on his skin but not when it’s wrapped around his wrists, tied to the bedpost to limit his movements and prevent him from touching Jooheon as the older trails kisses down his naked body.

 

#16 – Cover (+ 15)  
It doesn’t help that his vision is also hindered, making him hypersensitive to every touch and breath the other renders on his heated skin, leaving him a moaning mess.

 

#17 – Promise  
Changkyun’s first thought as he felt the plane spiral down was his promise to Jooheon to return in time for Christmas, which broke his heart knowing he won’t be able to fulfill it now.

 

#18 – Dream (+ 19 & 20)  
One of Jooheon’s dream that he gave up for Changkyun is to have an adorable daughter but here they are, raising an orphaned child together regardless of the strange stares they get from people and the endless whispers of their neighbors.

 

#19 – Candle (+ 18 & 20)  
Changkyun’s dad laughs heartily at the sight of his adopted granddaughter trying to blow her three candles off, claiming that’s exactly how Changkyun used to do it as a child – more spitting on the birthday cake than actual blowing the candles.

 

#20 – Talent (+ 18 & 19)  
It is inevitable that despite the lack of blood relations, Jooheon and Changkyun’s daughter still got their talents for aegyo and it’s practically game over for Kihyun once she turns on her puppy eyes to haggle him for another batch of chocolate chip cookies.

 

#21 – Silence  
Changkyun conveys his emotions to Jooheon in silence by tracing letters of confession on his skin.

 

#22 – Journey  
It was just supposed to be only Jooheon and Changkyun traveling to Iceland see the aurora but the rest of the group managed to find out about their plan and wiggle their way into joining them.

 

#23 – Fire  
“Hey, hyung, are you fire?” Changkyun asks wiggling his eyebrows while Jooheon groaned, “because you’re hot and I want s’more.”

 

#24 – Strength  
It hurts Hyunwoo to see a person as strong as Jooheon fall apart when they lost their youngest member in the plane crash.

 

#25 – Mask  
Changkyun doesn’t want to cheat because he knows Hoseok deserves the world so whatever attraction the youngest feels for Jooheon, he hides behind the mask of playfulness, ignoring the longing gaze he knows the other rapper occasionally throws his way.

 

#26 – Ice  
Minhyuk just wants more ice for his soft drink but the maknae line making out in the kitchen in front of the fridge makes it practically impossible for now.

 

#27 – Fall  
Kkukkungie looks at the humans and Min-moongie below him as they all call for him to come down the tree but the height is scary, Joo-master is not around, and he can’t trust anybody else to catch him when he falls – not any of these lowly peasants, especially not the Hoe-hooman.

 

#28 – Forgotten  
It frustrates Hoseok how easily Changkyun forgets him whenever Jooheon miraculously finds time to spend with the youngest.

 

#29 – Dance  
They danced together tangled in sheets in a rhythm they created accompanied by a symphony of moans and groans occasionally punctuated with needy whines and breathless declarations of love.

 

#30 – Body  
Jooheon thinks it’s ok if Changkyun doesn’t develop abs because his softer body makes him more adorable and fun to cuddle.

 

#31 – Sacred  
“…I now pronounce you husband and wife,” kid Minhyuk recites from the piece of paper he got from their Hyunwoo-hyung, grinning proudly at his two friends – a beaming 6-year-old Jooheon and 4-year-old Changkyun who doesn’t seem to know what’s going on but looks as happy as he usually does whenever they include him in their play.

 

#32 – Farewells  
Nothing lasts forever and as they stand on stage for their final concert, Jooheon knows in his heart that he will miss all of these – the performances, the fans, his groupmates and friends, especially the youngest.

 

#33 – World  
In another world, Jooheon is a ~~strong~~ whipped alpha and Changkyun is his ~~sweet~~ stubborn, no-nonsense omega.

 

#34 – Formal  
Gunhee is wearing his most decent suit, carrying an expensive wine, when he arrives at the housewarming party for Jooheon and Changkyun’s new apartment, totally believing his best friend when he said it will be a formal event because Changkyun wanted it to be (and he is convinced Jooheon is too whipped to refuse); only the puzzled look in Changkyun’s face when he opens the door for him says otherwise because everybody else is wearing casual and Jooheon is laughing manically beside a giggling Siyoung.

 

#35 – Fever  
A sick Changkyun is a sour-mood and stubborn Changkyun who refuses to drink his medicine because it tastes gross and the only way to force him is Kihyun’s threats to tell Jooheon about his not-so-tiny crush on the older rapper.

 

#36 – Laugh  
“But why can’t you call me daddy the way Minhyukie-hyung does to Hyunwoo-hyung?!” Changkyun laughs at Jooheon’s complaint, struggling to explain that “your aegyo is haunting, hyung, it has practically erased all your daddy-privileges.”

 

#37 – Lies  
Changkyun wonders when exactly Jooheon’s ‘I love you’s started becoming a lie.

 

#38 – Forever  
Changkyun is not sure if there is forever but there is at least a series of lifetimes where he and Jooheon meet again and again, fall in love, stay together until the lifetime ends and another begins; and though it’s a shame Jooheon never seem to remember, it’s enough for Changkyun that they, more often than not, get their happy endings.

 

#39 – Overwhelmed  
Sometimes it overwhelms Changkyun how much love and affection Jooheon can shower him while his emotionally constipated self is still learning how to show his emotions without being embarrassed by his words and actions.

 

#40 – Whisper  
Whoever decided to make Hyungwon room with the maknae line will definitely experience his wrath tomorrow because it doesn’t matter how big the room is, their whispers of sweet nothings and occasional giggles are driving him insane.

 

#41 – Wait  
Almost a year into their relationship and Changkyun has yet to tell him back that he loves him which is ok because Jooheon is more than willing to wait.

 

#42 – Talk  
Hyunwoo doesn’t know how to tell his rappers that the management found out about their relationship and that they are to break up otherwise one or both of them will have to be kicked out of the group which might then lead to their disbandment.

 

#43 – Search  
“But where did you last put it?!” Minhyuk asks exasperated as Jooheon continues searching for the wedding ring, both their phones blasting of texts and calls from the others telling them that they are late for the ceremony and Changkyun is moments away from leaving the chapel to go look for Jooheon himself, probably to strangle him with his crumpled tie.

 

#44 – Hope  
Changkyun wonders if there’s any hope a geek like him can land a date with a guy as popular as Jooheon.

 

#45 – Eclipse  
Changkyun may or may not have considered breaking up with Jooheon when he came home to see the elder getting teary-eyed after a Twilight movie because “I don’t know, I can’t decide if their love story is amazing or absolute garbage.”

 

#46 – Gravity  
The call of gravity is tempting from his perspective 40 floors up but the other’s pleas to stay with him convinces him to step back into safety for now.

 

#47 – Highway  
“I don’t mind spending my time in this traffic jam with you… beat that, I’d actually be happy spending the rest of my life with you, marry me?”

 

#48 – Unknown  
It’s really such a shame that ghost Changkyun fell in love with the new occupant of his house because he cannot (should not) make his presence known lest he scares the jumpy kid out of the house.

 

#49 – Lock  
“You horny kids! Please learn to lock the door!” Kihyun shouts, stomping his way out of the bedroom as he catches the youngest two in extremely compromising position again for the 3rd time that week.

 

#50 – Breathe  
Morning breath has never stopped Jooheon from leaning in to kiss Changkyun good morning.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I actually did like some prompts. I wonder if I can make at least a drabble for some of them. Maybe somebody else can do it for me? idk (._.)


End file.
